


Business of Solution

by myriad_gg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lawyer, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriad_gg/pseuds/myriad_gg
Summary: Y/N just passed her bar exam and was offered a job at the extremely prestigous Ackerman Law Firm. While her drive and passion are phenomenal, her disdain for her boss is very apparent. Levi insists she work directly under him, and she's not all too thrilled about it. Despite their disagreements, perhaps this newfound companionship will help flourish their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Evening Coffee

"Ouch," I mutter under my breath. A sheet of paper had cut into the flesh of my index finger as I rushed through the courtyard into the building where the documents I was holding needed to be delivered. As I approached the stairs, a flood of reporters surrounded me. The doors to the courthouse fly open, as the camera flashes go off and a rumble of questions spew from the crowd towards the team of people hurrying down the stairs. Among the many requests, one question kept repeating itself by many of the reporters.

"Mr. Ackerman! How did you know the defendant was innocent!?" They called to him, shoving microphones and recorders into his face.

 _"Ackerman?"_ I thought. _"As if I needed to see his face again today..."_

The press shoves past me knocking over the pile of paperwork I clutched in my hand.  
  


 _"Wonderful."_ Just what I needed. It's not like these papers were important or anything, or that I didn't have statute cut offs to deal with while filing them. As I kneel down on the pavement to collect the sheets fluttering in the wind, my stocking rips. Insult to injury.  
  
 _"Great. If it weren't for this asshole making a commotion my day would be going a lot better."_

I huff and shift my weight forward to pick up all the last few sheets when I see them connected to a hand on the other side. As I follow the length of the arm upward, I see that it's connected to none other than Levi Ackerman, Esq. Lights flash as I realize I'm surrounded by the press.

Curtly snatching the rest of the papers from his hand, I get up, and mutter a thank you.

"Levi! Do you know this woman?" one of the reporters yells out.

"NO. He doesn't. I've never heard of this man before in my life." I lied before he could get a word out. The truth is, I did know Levi, and very well. He deals with defending murder trials, of people who were framed. My fieldwork involved helping gather evidence from the coroner's office, writing the briefs, and adding in exhibits for Levi to look at after Hange approves them. I've delivered countless briefs to him throughout my time in law school, and my demeanor towards him makes it known that I don't like his attitude. Everyone in his office wouldn't dare speak to him the way I do, but I'm not going to let myself get walked all over by an attorney simply because they're good at their job.

Already mad that my day is notably ruined, I quickly walk in the other direction, up the steps into the courthouse. All I could think was that he had to have been helping me for good publicity. I was surrounded by the press, after all.

Walking down the halls, I finally reach my destination, an office in the back corner of the building. There, I was assisting a law clerk and coroner, named Petra Ral and Hange Zoe, respectively.

"Hange!" I say out of breath. "I brought back the medical reports you asked!" I slump down in my desk next to hers, as Petra looked at me, concerned.

"They're out of order. Did something happen?" Petra asks me.

"Well," I roll my eyes. "Big shot Attorney Ackerman decided to finally settle his trial today and the press decided to swarm him. As He was coming out, I was on my way up the steps... and one of the reporters shoved me and knocked all the documents out of my hand." A deep sigh escapes my lips. "I'll fix the order before Hange reviews them, I promise!" I eagerly get back up and get to work, when Hange notices the tear in my stocking.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" She laughs. "That Levi always brings a crowd with him whenever he's done defending a trial. It's incredible."

"Yeah, well, maybe if he weren't such a complete ass to everyone INCLUDING his employees, I wouldn't feel so bad about it." I think back to the incident. "He did help me pick up my papers.. But it was probably just to look good in the papers. I'm sure if we were alone, he would've left me there to struggle."

Petra calls me over. "Y/N! Here!" She reaches for something in her bag. "I've got an extra pair! I buy these by the dozens."

"You're a lifesaver, Petra. Thank you for making this field study a bit more tolerable!" I sing.

"I know Levi isn't that bad of a person," Hange says as I finish putting the reports in order. "He's just. Bad at social settings."

"I don't think being rude and speaking without a filter is an excuse, Hange." I take the stack and place it on the corner of her desk. "He runs the best defense firm in the country, and his cases settle for millions if not more. You'd think he'd be at least a little grateful for being able to help people and practically save lives, but he just... acts like such a jerk. His attorneys are top notch and he's got an incredible administrative staff from what I've seen while running my coroner reports to him." I take my heels off under my desk and rub my feet together, sore from all the walking. " I think he's just mad because he's short!"

Hange lets out a booming laugh. "You guys are the same height!"

"But I'm taller than him in heels!" I laugh. Petra giggles from behind her computer screen.

"Well," Petra says. Today is my last day in the field, right? And you get your bar exam results tomorrow, as well as any internship offers. Hopefully you get an offer for this branch, it would be great to continue having such a passionate worker around."

"That would mean working for Levi," I groaned. As much as I hated to admit it, he was an excellent defense attorney. I just wish he had a bit more passion in his work. He's like a robot. I honestly didn't want to particularly work for him, but if the opportunity arose, I couldn't possibly say no.

"You have a passion for defense, Y/N. You not only love law, but I want to help people. You want to change their lives and help prove their innocence. That, in and of itself is the most important drive you need to survive in this world. Your beginning as a fully fledged attorney is going to be difficult, but you'll gain so much experience and you can really make a difference. I know you can." Hange pats my shoulder as she goes to the printer.

"Thanks, Hange," I smile at her. "I really appreciate everything I've learned working for Mr. Ackerman and yours and Petra's guidance. Hopefully I pass the bar exam..."

"Speaking of which," Petra chimed in, "Are you checking with anyone? your friends are also waiting for their results too, right? Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, was it?"

"Yep! As much as I love them, I really want to be alone, just in case I don't pass." I said softly.

The clock on the wall struck for 6pm, and the sun outside was setting. I decided to run to the bathroom to just take my stockings off before I got my stuff to head home. Walking back to the office, I noticed the orange light pour into the hallway from the tall windows on the wall. I let out a big sigh, walking back into the office where my things were.

"Alright you guys," I said, "I'll be heading home now! Thank you again for everything, as well as for the learning experience!!"

Petra and Hange ran up to me and gave me a big hug, which I returned.

"Let us know if you need anything!!" Petra said to you. Hange gave me a reassuring nod, and with that, I was on my way.

It was a short, relaxing walk to the train station. The evening sunset bathed the above ground stop in an orange and pink light, and I was lazily scrolling on my phone, not really paying attention to anything. Once I heard my train pull up, I walked in and sat down facing the window. I noticed someone out of the corner of my eye get on to the train as well, but didn't really pay attention to them, that is, until they sat right next to me. I Looked down and saw a pair of black slacks, and a shiny silver belt buckle. I followed the length of their body up until I saw their face. It was Levi Ackerman, sitting right next to me, looking straight ahead.

"...can I help you, sir?" I sighed. "I didn't know you took the train."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, kid," he said without looking at me. This bothered me a lot, the least he could do was make eye contact with me. I was about to say something, but he cut me off before I could speak. "Besides, what are you doing talking to a stranger? Haven't you ever seen me before in my whole life?" His face didn't move, but his eyes shifted to give me a side eye. my comment from earlier must have struck a nerve.

"I--," I started, "I just figured I wouldn't want to be associated with me in front of the press."

"We both know that's not true." Levi said. "I know you don't particularly like me. I've been told by Hange that I tend to be a hardass."

"Tend??" I raised my eyebrows at him. He looked at me, finally. Not really a glare, but obviously irked by my response. "Oh my god. You're serious. Do you really not think you're being an entire jerk the way you boss people around? I know that this field of work leaves very little room for error, but people are only human. You can't blow up at them or treat them like they're less than you and expect full effort out of them afterwards."

"Look, Y/N, you wouldn't understand. In my position, owning a law firm, having employees, everyone who works for my firm is an extension of me, and how I portray myself to any other attorneys in the field. You want to be an intimidating person in this field so people fold." Levi looked back out the window.

I didn't even know what to say. Deep down I knew he was right about appearances, but is that such an excuse to be so short with people?

"Well, you attract more flies with honey than vinegar. I suppose you're right though, sir."

"Call me Levi," He told me.

My eyes widened. He noticed my sudden confusion, and remembered how adamant he is that people call him sir in the office.

"We're off the clock," he explained. "No need for formalities. your bar results come out tonight, don't they? Are you meeting up with your friends?"

I was still taken aback. I've never actually had a regular conversation with Levi before. I had only ever seen him in a professional setting, where he was curt and robotic. He was always to the point, and wanted to make sure everything was done correctly. One time he made one of the secretaries cry for double booking an appointment. Levi noticed that I hadn't responded to his question yet. "Y/N." He got my attention.

"Sorry sir--" I caught myself, "I mean, Levi. No, I'm not checking with anyone, just in case the results are disappointing."

"You don't think you'll pass?" he turns to look at the scenery zooming by outside the train. The shadows of the trees flicker on his face, and the warm light makes him look... almost inviting.

_Whoa, y/n. What? Snap out of it._

"It's not that, I just, like to prepare for the worst," I let out a nervous giggle. The truth is, I was extremely stressed out about this. Law school is so expensive, the bar exam costs even more, and not to mention the amount of prep classes and mock exams I had to take. A huge price to pay just to see a PASS/NO PASS on a computer screen tonight. I looked down at my hands and let out a deep sigh. I just wanted the stress of it all to be over.

"Come check at my place," Levi said. This time he was looking directly at me.

"What?" I was puzzled.

"It's not good to be alone in times like this. You mentioned your parents live a good 8 hours away. I can understand not wanting to check with your colleagues, but you shouldn't be alone."

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. It would be nice to have someone around to take my mind off the stress, but Levi?

"I wouldn't want to impose..." I said softly, looking at my hands again.

The speaker in the train chimed, nothing the next stop.

"It wouldn't be imposing if I invited you over. Apologies if I overstepped my boundaries, you are my employee after all." Levi got up, and walked towards the train's sliding doors. "This is me."

The doors opened and he walked out. I sat there for a split second, before my legs started moving on their own. _Why am I getting up? Why am I going with him?_ I ran after him, the door almost closing on me on my way out. It managed to hit the side of my arm, causing me to lose my balance, and I started falling forward. Bracing myself for the fall, I instead find myself in something warm, something that smells like citrus and musk. I opened my eyes and looked up at Levi, who didn't look the least bit phased with me leaning into him.

"Careful," he said. I remove myself from him, straightening out my clothes and clearing out my throat. "I live around the corner. We can get coffee on the way. It'll help boost your energy, since you've still got a few hours before the results are posted."

"Right," I looked at him. He trailed a bit in front of me as we both walked down the street to the nearest coffee shop, that Levi said was right under the building he lived in. "Thank you, sir."

"I told you, Y/N." Levi looked at me briefly. "Call me Levi." He looked forward again, his hands in his pockets. We both walked together in the evening sunset. I looked at his face in the sunlight, and I could have sworn I saw the smallest smile, something I've never seen on him before. I felt my cheeks get hot before shaking my head along with that thought.


	2. Champagne Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Levi isn't as terrible as he looks or acts in the workplace. Y/N decides to let lose and treat him just like any other person while they're out of the office, and she soon realizes just how elite he really is.

The sun had completely set as I followed Levi up the stairs to his home above the coffee shop, however I didn't realize he lived on the top floor. After walking 1 flight of stairs, he led me into a corridor with an elevator. I stood next to Levi in the elevator as he hovered a key fob over a sensor. The light turned green, and then he hit a button that read "penthouse."

_Seriously??_

Levi held the elevator door open for me as I stepped inside. It was nice, faint bossa nova music played over the speaker. The walls were steel brushed and the handle bar along the center of the cab looked like it was made of tortoise shell. One of the walls looked to be a window looking towards the outside. The elevator shot up at an alarming speed, making me clutch the handlebar. After passing what were a few walls, the window opened up to show the city skyline as the streetlights were illuminating all over. I stood there in awe once I realized how high up we were. I wasn't particularly afraid of heights, but the way to the ground seemed so jarring it caused me to step back away from the window, bumping into Levi's chest.

"S-sorry," I managed to mutter.

"Afraid of heights?" he smirked at me. "We're almost there."

"I'm not, I just... didn't know you lived in such a place. I suppose that makes sense considering your profession..." I looked back outside, the lights reflecting off the dark glass. "The view. It's beautiful."

"It's nothing special," Levi sips his coffee. "Then again, I see it every night."

I could feel him staring at me. His gaze had such a strong presence, I feel like he could be looking at me from miles away and I would know he's there. I turned to face him, to see if he would look away, but he didn't.

"Something I can help you with?" I leaned on the banister. Maybe prolonged eye contact would phase him a bit.

"No. Just looking." He took another sip of his coffee without breaking his gaze.

_So this is the alibi breaking gaze of Levi Ackerman. I can see why any defense client would crumble under question in front of a jury. This dude's poker face is no joke. I can't tell what he's thinking at all. Like why is he staring at me? Is he trying to freak me out? Read my demeanor? How long is this elevator ride, jesus?_

I didn't realize, but in my intent to keep our eyes locked ( I wasn't going to back down like that. He can't know he's intimidating around me) he actually had made his way to about 8 inches from my face.

 _Careful, Y/N. Stand your ground. He's not that scary._ But that's when I realized he wasn't trying to be. His eyes seemed soft. Inviting. Almost.. Calming? Like he was telling me to relax, that everything was going to be fine.

"Levi, I--" I was cut off by the ding of the elevator.

"Here we are," His eyes peel away from mine, walking out of the elevator into a small area that looks like a foyer. He puts his key into a lock above a long brass handle, and swings the door open.

"Come in." he tosses his keys into a brushed copper bowl on a credenza to the side.

"Thank you for having me.." is all I could manage to say as I entered the space. I couldn't believe I even let myself get here. This is literally my boss's home. That's weird, right? I mean, he invited me, but still...

Levi's home was, for lack of a better word, clean. I mean VERY clean. The walls were bathed in a warm light, perfect for the evening. The structure of the home was mostly white, with any metal work being a brushed brass color. The area we were in had floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city. His kitchen was immaculate. I'm not sure what I expected, but it wasn't this, not at all.

"Well. Here's home." Levi turned to me. "You can have a seat on the couch over there. Make yourself at home."

"This place is gorgeous," I blurted out without thinking. The couch he gestured to was velvet, a sage green color. "I honestly feel nervous touching anything."  
  


"The point of me inviting you over was so that you could take your mind off the bar results until they're released," Levi said, pulling out a couple of glasses. "Do you drink?"

"I do," my eyes peered through the bar into the kitchen, where he had a glass display of expensive looking alcohol. "Beer is fine, if you have any."

"I don't drink beer, unfortunately," Levi walked over to you with a bourbon glass filled with a caramel colored liquid and a lemon peel.

"Thank you..." I took the glass and had a small sip. Whatever it was, it was good, and I had to stop myself from downing the entire glass in one go.

"So, Y/N." Levi sat on the other corner of the L-shaped sofa. "What did I do to get on your bad side? I don't particularly need you to like me, but it would make work easier if we were a bit civil with each other. You're the only person in the office to confront me about, well, anything."

I realized that maybe I did need the entirety of that glass of liquid courage. I took the biggest swig of my life and set the glass down on a coaster on the table in front of me.

"What is it you want from me, exactly?" I narrow my eyes at him. "I do what I'm told at the office, and I just don't let you walk all over me like you do with everyone else. I understand that you have a business to run and a reputation to uphold but is that really an excuse to call people ungrateful brats? They're WORKING for YOU. If any of them got fed up enough with the way you treated them they would get up and leave. What would you be without your administration team, huh? You don't file or write everything that has your signature. Maybe have a little bit of compassion towards your employees and then we'll talk about whether or not you did anything to make me mad." I could feel my face heating up and my ears already hot. Am I drunk? Mad? Well, it doesn't matter, since I just spewed a paragraph out of a mental written complaint I had on the guy. Not to mention that he literally pays me to be his law clerk.

_Jesus, Y/N. One drink? Come on._

"...I see," Levi got up and picked up both glasses, making his way back to the kitchen.

_I fucked up, didn't I?_

"So that's what you think of me," Levi, said as he poured each of us another glass. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it did feel like a weight had been lifted from my chest. I guess I couldn't yell at him in a professional setting, not that his very own house is any better. I was about to respond when my phone rang. It was Eren. I decided to answer it right there on the couch.

"Hey, what's up?" I spoke into the phone. Levi was quiet, almost like he was trying to hear my conversation.

"Hey! Are you at home by yourself? Are you sure you don't want to come over and be here with me-- with us?" Eren corrected himself last minute. You could hear Armin and Mikasa chatting in the background.

"Ah, thanks for checking up on me. I'm fine, don't worry. I'll call you guys tomorrow, I'm honestly pretty beat." I thanked Eren, and he went ahead and told me to call him if I needed anything. As I hung up the phone, Levi came back to the couch with another drink and a bowl of sliced strawberries.

"You like these right?" He set the bowl in front of me, along with a new glass of liquor.

"They're my favorite," I stared at the bowl, "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," Levi's gaze slithered down the length of my crossed legs. I realized I never put my stockings back on, and I could see the small strawberry tattoo on my ankle. I gasped and quickly shifted my weight to sit on that foot.

"Why did you actually invite me here, Levi?" leaning on the back of the couch, I supported my weight with a few pillows. The alcohol was getting to me. Levi's eyes studied me intently.

"I'm interested in you," He said. My face immediately heated up. Interested how? How could he say something like that so nonchalantly?

"E--excuse me?" My stuttering was insufferable.

"I think you have incredible potential to be an exceptional attorney. I want you to work closely with me." I couldn't believe what I heard. Has there ever even been rumors of Levi taking anyone under his expertise?

"Sir, I-- I couldn't possibly--"

"Y/N." Levi got up to sit right in front of me. "Have a little faith in your work. I don't ask this of just anyone. After having you work for me for some time, I think the firm could use someone as strong willed as you. I'll be sure to watch my attitude as well as to not make you uncomfortable."

The clock struck at the hour. *ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding*

"9' o'clock," my voice trailed off.

"The moment of truth," Levi pulled a laptop from the table in front of us and handed it to me. My hands shaking, I took it and logged on to the website where the bar results would be posted. Entering my student code, I set the laptop down on the table in front of the both of us before I hit enter.

"I don't think I can do this," I stared at the screen. My entire body was breaking into cold sweat, I had never been so nervous for anything in my entire life. A sudden warmth enveloped my left hand. Lowering my head, I saw Levi's hand on mine, his gaze avoiding me.

"It's scary for everyone. Don't worry. Go ahead," He said.

I couldn't help but grin at his obvious awkwardness about the whole thing. "Is this your attempt at comforting me, Levi?" I laughed. "Thank you, really. I'm sorry I raised my voice at you earlier. You really are an incredible lawyer, even if you put up a tough guy front all the time,"

"Just hit enter, will you?" His ears turned the faintest shade of red, as he still looked directly at the computer screen, avoiding me completely.

I instinctively gripped Levi's hand tighter as my right hand floated over to the keyboard. Hovering over the enter key, I pressed down gently. The page was refreshed to show my academics and name, and the bar result was at the very bottom. Straight A's excellent participation... None of that means anything if I can't practice.

"Quite the valedictorian," Levi looked at the 100%'s across the screen.

"Oh shut up," a smile escaped my lips. I scrolled down uneasily. On the page, in large block letters:

L/N, F/N 2021 BAR EXAM RESULTS: **PASS.**

"I..." I looked at the screen in complete astonishment. "I passed..."

"Congratulations, Y/N. You're a full fledged attorney." Levi finally looked at me.

"I passed," I said again, making sure I'm hearing myself correctly. "I passed...? I passed! Holy shit I passed!!!" I was so overcome with joy and relief, I couldn't help myself but turn to Levi and throw my arms around his neck.

"I can't believe it... You have no idea how relieved I am," I catch my breath. As I pull away, I feel Levi's arms wrapped around my waist, slowly letting go as well. I quickly adjusted myself, a suitable distance from him.

"Ahem. Well, This calls for celebration, doesn't it?" Levi stands up again, but this time I follow him into his kitchen.

"This place really is incredible. It's so clean! Do you have a maid?" I poke fun at him. The steel was spotless, the floors gleaming, the cupboards were all white, not a single speck of dirt or dust to be seen.

"I do all the cleaning myself," Levi reaches into a cupboard where he pulls two champagne glasses off the shelf. "They say if you want a good job done, you just have to do it yourself."

"I find it extremely hard to believe that you clean this massive place all on your own. You live alone AND clean the place yourself? You do the cooking too?" I chide.

"Don't patronize me, Y/N," Levi pops open an expensive bottle of champagne. "Have you thought over my offer from earlier?"

"Do you really think I'd be of use to you? The last thing I want is for you to put any faith in me and then have me let you down..." Despite Levi's ruthless demeanor, I admired his work ethic and ability to defend a case. Working under him directly would be an incredible privilege, and any sane person would jump at the opportunity. I truthfully just don't know if I'm up to the challenge. He's scary.

"You still afraid of me, brat?" Levi slid a champagne glass towards me. "I told you I was interested in you." Levi walks around the island in the kitchen we were sitting at and stands right next to me. I end up drinking the champagne a little too quickly. He's standing a little to close for someone who pays me, let alone wants me to work for him permanently. This may be the alcohol talking, but his scent is absolutely intoxicating. He smells warm, fresh, almost like citrus. He's been really nice to me today despite how often we butt heads at work, and now that I get a good look at his face, he's really quite...

"...Handsome...," I whispered. My hand flew up to my mouth immediately, but to no avail.

"Hm. You're not so bad yourself, Y/N," Levi smirked. His hand brushed mine as he took the glass from me. "Another?"

I nodded at him. I could just say no, but if he drinks enough maybe he'll for get what just happened. We move our way back to the couch, where we finish the reset of the bottle.

"Thank you, Levi," I hiccup. Maybe a little too much to drink. "I really planned on spending this night by myself. It's nice to celebrate with someone else."

"It's a big day. You shouldn't have to spend it alone," Levi looked at his empty glass. "That's coming from experience. But, we'll get into that some other time." Levi shuffled over to sit next to me.

"You know what, Mr. Ackerman," I yawn. "I think I will take you up on that job offer..."

**~*Levi's POV*~**

Did she just agree to taking the job? She's falling asleep, jesus. I should get her home...

"Y/N, I'm glad to hear that but it's late, you should get home, "I felt a weight on my shoulder. Y/N's head was resting, the sound of her breathing slowed down to an even breath. _She knocked out. Incredible._

_Why DID I invite her over? I could have easily offered her the job on Monday after she received her bar results. She has so much potential, though. I just didn't want her to think that I didn't care about her hard work... Having her at the office has made things much more lively, so much so that I looked forward to actually showing up instead of working from home. I'm sure with my training, she'll do great._

Her hair smelled sweet, like strawberries. I felt bad waking her up, so I just sat there while she slept. _Might as well get some shuteye._ Could I be so bold as to rest my head atop hers? What would she think of me if she woke up? Why did I care so much what her impression of me is? I could feel my eyelids getting heavy, and before I knew it, my head was already on hers, as we nestled into the couch, breaths matching pace, dreaming of the future.


	3. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Levi's reason for being so adamant about forbidding work relationships truly because it would affect output, or was it for some other reason? After claiming it would look bad if they're seen together, Levi whisks away Y/N for work purposes. There couldn't possibly any ulterior motive, correct?

Sunlight peeks through the morning clouds and lands directly onto my eyes. My head is pounding like never before, and I can't help but notice I'm still wearing yesterday's work clothes. Finding it hard to prop myself up, I manage to fully open my eyes despite the early morning sun rays. As my eyes adjust to the light, in front of me I can make out a low table with a few empty bottles of alcohol, and a man's hand hanging over the furniture I'm sprawled on. My body freezes as I register the weight of another hand on my waist. Hot breath travels down my neck, as a light snoring tickles my ear.

Fuck. Well this isn't a good look. I can't remember anything but... I'm positive nothing happened...

I try my best to slide under Levi's arm without waking him. Grabbing my phone, I run to get my shoes from the entryway.

10 percent battery, 7:30 am.

"You'll be late if you leave by train now," a raspy voice broke through the early morning silence.

"Levi!" my body jumped at the sound of the groggy man. "I-- I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you and I DEFINITELY didn't mean to fall asleep I was just so tired and overwhelmed I'm just gonna take the train back home--"

"It's fine" he cut me off. "I figured I should let you rest after putting you through so much work at the office." Levi stood up and stretched his arms over his head which lifted his shirt a bit up above his belt, briefly showing a cut v muscle and I couldn't help but stare. I felt my face get hot and immediately looked away, coughing to relieve some of the tension. Levi approached me and stood 2 inches away from my face.

"Your face is red," He put a hand up to my forehead. "And hot. Are you getting a fever?"

"N-No!" I pushed his hand away. "But, what exactly am I late for?" I racked my brain but I don't think I had any plans today.

"You're serious?" He looks at me. "Oh. You are serious..." Levi grabs his coat and keys, and gestures me to put my heels back on. "You're swearing in today," He said sliding into his loafers. "At 8:00 am."

"I'm what...?" A sharp pain travels from the back of my head to my eyes. I grab my head and lean on the wall as I remember the events of last night. "Oh shit. Oh my god. I totally, completely forgot about the bar results! Ah I can't believe I passed..." Levi told me to hurry and put my shoes on. "Levi I'm never gonna make it to the district courthouse by train in time! I should just call and say something came up... They can just swear me in afterwards..."

"Y/N I literally have a car." Levi said, opening the door to his penthouse. "Lets go."

"Oh! Yes sir!" I said without a second thought. I really didn't have a choice if I wanted to make it in time, but honestly, I was dreading the elevator ride to the parking lot under the building. I followed Levi into the elevator as I looked out the glass walls to the sunrise over the city.

"I won't tell anyone about last night. Nothing happened, though. I think I gave you too much to drink, which was my mistake. I overstepped my boundaries, and I'm sorry for that," Levi apologized while hitting the elevator button.

He's apologizing? To me? He doesn't seem like the type to admit anything. Then again, he probably doesn't want to be liable for anything. I didn't think too much of it, just assuming he wanted to clear the air for himself.

"It's alright." I pulled out my phone and realized I had.. 12 missed calls???! They were all Eren... "jeez," I whispered.

Levi saw my phone screen and said, "He's pretty fond of you. I see the way he looks at you in the office."

"Yeah... He's never asked me out officially though. We've known each other since we were kids. He's a really good friend of mine."

"What if he did?" Levi asked.

"What if he did what?"

"Ask you out. Would you say yes?"

"I.. I haven't really thought about it. I date with the intention of being with that person forever, but I guess since Eren and I have been friends since childhood I never even thought of him romantically. He's not a bad guy."

"You'd get stricken off the record for that tangent,"

"Not everything is under oath, Levi. Are you capable of having a normal conversation?"

"All I'm saying is you failed to answer my question."

"Don't you think that's a bit too personal for a boss to ask their employee? You could get in trouble for that."

"We're off the clock."

I was starting to get annoyed. "Does it matter? You still pay me."

"Why the runaround? It seems like it should be something easy for you to decide."

"Why do you need to know if I think romantically of Eren?"

"You know there's a policy at my firm where you can't be involved romantically with your colleagues."

"So you're hiring Eren too?" I wasn't expecting that.

"I intend to keep you under close watch, Y/N. You're going to be working directly under me and need to give me your undivided attention. I can't have any distractions at the office. I'd like to give the kid a job at the firm, but it depends on your answer."

"What?!" I turn to face him. "Levi, I've been doing my field work with you for over a year. Have I shown any sign of distraction regarding Eren? My decision shouldn't affect his ability to work."

"I take that as a no?"

"You're unbelievable." I huff and turn away from him to look out the glass. This view really is incredible. Maybe it's gotten to his head. Then again.. I don't want to jeopardize my job, or Eren's for that matter. I turn to face Levi again.

"Listen," I looked at my phone. "He's just a friend. I won't let him get in the way of work. Don't worry."

"I know you won't. That's why I needed to clarify with you specifically." Levi checked his watch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I'm beginning to get tired of this interrogation. "Am I being hazed right now?"

The elevator doors opened to reveal a parking garage. The fluorescent bulbs flickered and bathed the concrete in a sterile white light.

"I've got high hopes for you, Y/N. Don't screw it up." Levi walks ahead of me. I trail behind him, trying to figure out what his deal is. That was a really strange amount of questioning over something so personal. I tried to go on my socials while following him to his car but there's no service underground. Levi stops walking and before I could notice I accidentally bump into him.

"Ah-! Sorry," I couldn't really make eye contact with him anymore. Those stone cold gray eyes were a bit too much after what just happened.

"Get in," Levi held the door open to a sleek black car, convertible with the top up.

I guess even stuffy men like that need a hobby.

I slid inside, realizing how close to the ground this car was. The inside was very clean, black leather and smelled faintly of his own cologne. The steering wheel had an emblem pressed in the center, a red cross on a white background on one half, and what looks like a crowned snake eating a small man on the other. In the cup holder was a small bottle of hand sanitizer.

What a careful man.

Levi got into the driver's seat and pulled out a pair of sunglasses from his breast pocket. As we rolled out of the parking lot, his radio played an old city pop song at a low volume. As soon as we got to street level, my phone buzzed.

"It's Eren," I say.

"Answer it then," Levi said. I couldn't really tell but did he sound... Annoyed? Never mind that.

"Hey!," I spoke into the receiver.

"Y/N!!!!" Eren yelled loud enough for even Levi to hear. "Hey! I called you like a billion times last night!! We dropped by your house earlier but it seemed like you were still asleep. I was worried you wouldn't wake up in time to get to the swearing in ceremony?"

"Asleep?" I said. "Oh! Right! Yes! I was asleep! I woke up and got ready really quickly and I'm on my way to the district courthouse right now!"

" By train? You won't make it by then!" Eren cried over the phone.

"Don't worry I got a--" I look over at Levi who's intently driving, one hand on the wheel and the other on the gear shift.

"I got a cab!" I said. At that moment, Levi shifted gears and the car jolted forward, increasing in speed quickly "and I'll uh-- be there soon!"

"Is everything okay Y/N? You sound a bit off..." Eren's concerned voice comes through the speaker.

"I'm fine! See you all soon!" I quickly hung up, cutting him off.

"Did you have to rev the engine like that?!" I lightly hit his arm.

"You're in a rush aren't you?" Levi looked straight ahead. We were almost there, a bit early even. People around here must know this is his car, because we haven't been pulled over for speeding at all .

"I'll drop you off here," he said. "It's best that no one sees you getting out of my car."

"Right. Of Course. Your reputation," I sighed.

"Not mine-- yours," Levi got out of the car. He walked around the front to open the door for me. "You work for me, remember? Won't look good."

"Right," I sighed. "Thanks for the ride." I was about to head in the opposite direction when I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Wait. Give me your phone," Levi held out his hand.

"For...?"

"Hand it over,"

"Ugh. why can't you just talk to me directly for once?" I hold my phone out. Levi puts in his phone number.

"Here. We're going to be really busy this coming week, you're going to help me prepare for trial, so I figured I should have a way of contacting you."

"Right. Work," My eyes roll. "Is that all you think about?"

"It's a multimillion dollar case. Not to mention your paycheck comes out of the percentage the firm takes."

"Work is work, I know that. You should take a break once in a while. When's the last time you had a vacation?"

"I don't take vacations."

"Are you saying you've been working for like 20 years without a break?!"

"You're late. Get going."

"...fine. Thank you for the ride. I'm sorry again for imposing on your home."

I turn around and head up the street to the steps of the courthouse. Running inside, I go to the room where the ceremony is being held. I see Eren, Armin, and Mikasa wave me over, and I run and sit by them.

"Hey," Eren whispered. The district attorney was giving the usual spheal about how law is absolute and having a doctorate is a big responsibility. "Glad you made it!"

"We picked up your initiation documents for you already! Here they are." Armin says as he hands me a thick white envelope.

"Was everything okay last night? We know how stressed out you were about the results. It's nice to see you a bit more relaxed but you look... like you're hung over." Mikasa looked concerned.

"Do I? Haha.. I had a few celebratory drinks on my own last night." I softly said back. '

"It's nice to know you felt good enough to celebrate yourself," Eren grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I think back to what Levi said about both our jobs. I quickly remove my hand from his as his expression looks confused.

"We all did great. We're here! We passed!" I waved my hands softly.

As the ceremony came to a close, we all submitted our paperwork. The 4 of us walked outside by the steps as Armin suggested we all get lunch together. I was honestly way too exhausted for any more social interaction from this morning. I was about to decline when I got a text message.

"One sec guys," I stop walking to check my phone. The message is from Levi. "We've got work to do. I'm picking you up." The moment I look up, there's his car parked on the street a little ways from us.

Is he serious? It's literally Saturday!

"Is that Mr. Ackerman's car?" Mikasa points out. As soon as she says so, the passenger's side window rolls down.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Levi leans over to speak. His tone is a bit stern. "I'll have to borrow Y/N for today. She's going to be working under me for the duration of her training."

Eren visibly stiffened. "Good afternoon, sir. With all due respect, we were going to go celebrate our swearing in together and--"

"It's fine Eren," I stop him before he says anything he shouldn't. "Our work is round the clock as attorneys now. We'll make time for all of us another day! Feel free to go without me."

"Y/N understands just fine," Levi spoke through the top of his glasses. "We've got a lot of work to do." Eren looked obviously bothered, and Armin hastily grabbed Eren's arm and peeled him away. "I expect the three of you in the office bright and early on Monday morning. Congratulations."

"I'll see you guys later!" I wave at my friends who thank Levi while I slip into the front seat of Levi's car. We drive for a bit in silence.

I turn to Levi, confused. Didn't he just say that it wouldn't look good if I was seen in his car with him?

I noticed he took a turn that isn't the way to his penthouse.

"...where are we going?" I look over to him.

"You'll see," Levi flips a switch and the convertible top of his car folded back. The street signs we passed all pointed to the ocean.

I decided to just go with his fickle demeanor. Might as well enjoy my time working for him if it's going to constantly be this way.


	4. Sparkling Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally takes Y/N to his secret paradise. He claims it's for work, and nothing more. Y/N proves to be an exceptional employee and an incredible attorney in training, and Levi feels as though she means much more to him than just his staff. Things get a little heated, and Y/N realizes how forward and blunt Levi really is after an intense conversation.

“We’re stopping by your place,” Levi leaned over to make sure I could hear him over the sound of the wind.

“For what?” I check my phone. 3 percent. Not good…

“Well, your phone is dying,” Levi takes my phone out of my hand and looks at the charging port. “I don’t have a charger for this older model, so we’re going to have to get yours. I figured you’d want to at least freshen up, too. You’re still in your clothes from yesterday.”

I looked down at my slightly wrinkled button down. I guess a shower would be nice.

“Thanks, I guess.” I watch levi drive. His car is a stick shift, so I pay careful attention to how his hand maneuvers the gear shift. His leg occasionally presses down on the clutch, and I can’t help but notice his long, slender fingers gripping the steering wheel. I’ve never really taken a good look at him since he always has me running around at the office. My body unconsciously shifts position to face him a bit more. Levi is actually incredibly handsome. No wonder women can’t keep their eyes off of him. Whenever I would help him carry documents around the office I would notice other female employees swoon over him, but he was such a hard ass I never really paid attention as to why. I try to make out his eyes from the side of his face, which were covered by black sunglasses. He seems a bit more relaxed than normal while driving. A pass time for him, perhaps? I must have not noticed we pulled up to my apartment, during that time, because he spoke up to me.

“You’ve got 10 minutes,” Levi taps his wrist watch. 

“Wait,” I leaned over to him, puzzled. “How do you know where I live?” I figured he had my address on file but to know it by heart is a little strange since he’s never been here before. 

“You’re my employee,” Levi quickly responded.

“Do you know all your employees’ addresses by memory?” 

“Obviously. Now hurry before the sun sets,” Levi rushed me out before I could object his obvious lie.

I run up the stairs and take a quick shower. I figured we would just be working, so I dressed relatively casual: Leggings and an oversized sweater, and slip on sneakers. I throw my hair in a high pony and run down the stairs, laptop in hand. 

“Back!” I smile at Levi, jumping into the passenger’s seat. I was honestly really excited to look at whatever he wanted to work on. Hopefully we would be looking through evidence together. 

“You look comfortable,” He eyes my outfit. 

“Is that bad?” I tug at the collar of my sweater.

“No, it’s perfect. We’re going to be knees deep in paperwork, so the less bothering you the better.”

Levi drives off and along the coast for about 20 minutes. It’s about 3 pm, a few clouds scatter the sky and the sunlight shines down between them. The breeze is absolutely wonderful. On days like this, I would normally be spending it by the ocean with my friends, but I can’t complain about that now. At least I have a good source of income right out of school. 

I can feel Levi watching me as I fold my arms over the side of the door and lean my head out to feel the wind. My eyes close as I take in the salty sea breeze. 

“We’re here,” Levi pulls into a small home at the end of a cul de sac. It’s painted white, accented with deep blue colors. 

“Is this another house you own?!” I jumped out of the car before he could get the door for me. “On the beach?!” 

“It’s just a piece of property I remodeled. I planned on selling it, but it grew on me. It’s nice to have a private piece of beach,” Levi walked to the front of his car. He lifted the hood, except there was a trunk there instead. I walk over and see a couple of boxes of documents. My hands reach down to pick one up but he grabs my wrist before I could get to one. “I’ve got it. They’re heavy. Go get the door,” He tossed me his keys. One of the keys had a little blue enamel cover on it, matching the vibe of the house.

I jog over to the large front door and turn the key. The door swings open and the entire space is an open floor plan, floor to ceiling windows letting in an incredible amount of light.  _ This would be so nice for painting…  _ I couldn’t help but imagine myself on the deck with an easel.

Levi walks in and sets the boxes down on a table with a large thud. Setting his briefcase down on a chair, he calls me over. 

“Y/N,” he says while rummaging through the top box. “Take a look at this detailing of a recent battery case we just got. When police arrived on the scene, they saw this woman standing over her husband's body. He’s not dead, but he’s been unconscious in the hospital so we’re not able to subpoena any deposition or send one of our PI’s to question him.”

“Who are we up against?” I skim over the brief.

“Her daughter,” Levi flips through a manila folder and pulls out what looks like a high school graduation photo. “She’s our prime suspect. We think that she tried to kill her father, but wasn’t able to go through with it, so she settled with rendering him almost completely immobile.” 

“Damn,” I muttered. “Such a young and beautiful girl. I wonder what her motive was,” 

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out. Do me a favor and go through this evidence pile,” Levi points to the second box on the table. “I’m positive she’s responsible for that poor man’s state…” He pauses. “I’m missing something, though. Whatever it is, it’s what’s going to tie her to this situation. Let me know if you see anything out of the ordinary.” Levi turns to go towards the kitchen. “I’ll get us some refreshments. Any requests?”

_ Of course he has this house stocked too. I’ll pull his leg. _

“Yeah! Actually… A tall, cold glass of strawberry flavored sparkling water with a strawberry slice for garnish!” I grin at him. Levi just raises his eyebrows at me and walks away. 

I engulf myself in the evidence as levi busies himself in the kitchen. I read through witness accounts and noise complaints of the incident, and it doesn’t seem to add up as to how this girl is the culprit responsible for attacking her very own father, let alone framing her mother. I wonder if they had some sort of falling out?

Continuing to rifle through evidence, I notice something caught in between stacks of paper. It looks like a phone number. I decide to call it from my cell phone but I make sure to *67 so it goes unknown. A man’s voice is heard on the other side.

“Jessica? If this is you, Jessica, don’t say anything,” I decide to stay silent, but make way to record the conversation. I put the phone on speaker. “Jessica… I thought the police got a hold of you. I’m so glad to know you’re safe. Nothing will be able to keep us apart, not even that father of yours,” My eyes widen and my hand flies to my mouth before I’m able to make an audible sound. I leave the phone on speaker and walk around the table to go get Levi, but he’s walking back as I get up.

I ran up to Levi and covered his mouth before he could say anything, almost knocking him over, but the bar counter behind him catches his fall. 

“I know you weren’t able to finish the job, Jessica, that’s okay. I promise I’ll do it for you. Then finally we can be together. No one else in the picture. I’m on my way to the hospital now.”

Then, dial tone. 

“What…?” Levi’s muffled voice comes from under my hand. I’m basically leaning over him as his back is to the counter. 

“Shit-!” I exclaimed. “I’m so sorry, I just saw this phone number on a folded up sticky note peeking out of the discovery responses and I don’t know why but I decided to call it anonymously…” I remove myself from him and run back to the table to stop the recording. “I was able to tape the whole thing. Is this girl’s name Jessica?”

“When the police collected the evidence from her apartment they must have missed this. How did they not log it? How did  _ I _ miss this?” Levi furrows his brow.

“Wait, Levi,” I put my hand on his shoulder. “It was in a really weird spot amongst the discovery. There’s no way I would have seen it if I wasn’t looking at it at a certain angle.”

“Well…” Levi looks at the tape recorder on the desk. “Recording phone calls is illegal in some states, we may not even be able to use this in court.”

“He has to be in the same state, so one party should be solid enough to run with something like this. Hopefully we get a good judge. He said that he was on his way to the hospital, likely to finish what she started,” I trail off. “Fuck! We have to let them know!” 

Levi is already calling the hospital, asking them to keep close watch and to not allow any visitors to his room and to mind any side entrances or custodians.

“Tell them to place a guard at his room door, someone they know and trust,” I whispered to him.

He reiterated that over the phone, and with that we were set.

“Y/N, good eye,” Levi praises me. “And good work thinking on your feet. We have solid evidence now, a confession from the man himself, and we can question her about this during trial. Going after him is going to be an entirely different case, though, but it’s enough to convict the daughter. We’ve got a hell of a brief to write.”

I slump down in my chair, looking at a few more pieces of evidence, a smile plastered on my face. It’s nice to know that things are going well, clearly I’ll be of use to him. He’s not so bad, at least once you get into the groove of how he operates.

I feel Levi’s face next to mine, as he leans over the chair. He places a highball glass on front of me, inside it some incredibly clear ice cubes and very bubbly water, and a strawberry slice on the rim of the glass.

“You seriously had all this here already? Do you always entertain women here?” I laughed at him.

“I just happen to like strawberries,” he softly spoke into my ear. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck standing and heat rushing to my face.

“I-is that so?” I sputter out. “Are you always this close to your subordinates?” My pulse begins to race. I know I shouldn’t push him, he said relationships at the office were forbidden. Besides, what would Eren think if he saw me coming on to our boss? But then again… why does it matter what he thinks? 

“Let me know if I’m making you uncomfortable,” Levi’s deep voice rumbles in my ear. “I would hate for you to get the wrong impression of me.” He straightens out and walks over to some double doors on the other side of the small house. “Come, I want to show you something.”

I knock back the sparkling water hoping it would help cool me off, and follow him to the doors. As he pushes them open, warm light bathes the inside of the house. Sunset is just beginning, my favorite time of day. The deck furniture glows in the orange hue, and there are stairs leading down to a small beach cove at the bottom. The cool breeze is the perfect complement to the warm sunset, and I rush over to the edge of the deck to admire the clear water and pink skies.

“Levi,” I turn around and lean on “Why are you  _ actually _ doing this? I’ve been working for you for over a year and you’ve never really shown any interest in me up until now. If I didn’t know any better, this is almost kind of like a date.”

Levi walks over to the railing and leans his arms on it, eyeing me intently.

“What if I told you I was holding back,” He turns away. “It was really difficult for me. You were in the middle of your field study, you were working long hours for me while staying up late to study for the bar on top of cram school. I didn’t want to distract you. I really believe you have incredible potential to be an exceptional lawyer. I didn’t want to get in your way.” I didn’t really know what to say. I hadn’t particularly come to terms that I may have feelings for him… yet. I mean, I don’t really know him outside of work. The past couple of days we spent together were just a glimpse, and if he’s always like this, then it’d be a dream. But even if we were to enter a relationship together, something romantic, how would we hide it at work? Is he seriously okay with breaking those rules?

“Levi, I--” he cuts me off.

“I just wanted to tell you,” Levi’s voice trails off at the end. “I wouldn’t have made you work if this were a date. However, the sunset is beautiful today, and I’d like to invite you to dinner.”

“Levi…” What is he expecting me to say? It doesn’t seem like anyone has told him no to anything recently at least. He’s right, though. If he weren’t interested in me romantically, he wouldn’t have waited this long to tell me. If he had ulterior motives, he would have made them clear by now. I’ve never seen him so sincere, and his eyes, usually so cold and grey, are enveloped in the warm radiance of the sunset, and are the softest I’ve ever seen. 

“What about your rule? Is this why you interrogated me about Eren?” I had so many questions for him. 

“I don’t want to rush into anything. I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do, but something about you has utterly captivated me and I can’t really explain why. It has taken every bit of power I have to--” He pauses. Levi’s face becomes a bit more stern and he steps closer to me, closer and closer until his face is an inch away from mine. “Y/N. it has taken every bit of strength I have,” his hand finds its way to my waist, pulling me closer to him. Almost instinctively, I place my hands on his chest, our faces mere centimeters apart. “To resist the urge of pulling you into my office and make you mine right there and then.”

I immediately felt my cheeks flush the brightest shade of red they could muster, and my entire body pulsed. I try to wrap my head around the fact that he just said he finds me sexually and romantically attractive but my thoughts are interrupted with Levi’s warm hands gently cupping my face.

“You’re going to have to say something after all that,” a genuine, small smile decorated his lips. “You look very cute when you’re flustered, Y/N.” I pull his hands off my face and turn away from him, burying my face in my hands, wishing I was an ostrich with its head tucked into the ground.

“You’re killing me, Levi,” my muffled voice is shaky and nervous. “How can you expect me to just talk to you after that?”

“Please forgive me if I overstepped, but frankly I was really tired of having to put up that stupid front,” Levi gently lowers my wrists from my face. “You’re allowed to say no. I’ll respect that.”

“I don’t think I want to say no to you, but maybe I should, just to teach you a lesson,” I expect resistance as I pull my wrists from his grasp but none comes. I walk back inside and make my way to the kitchen, grabbing onto furniture as I pass. It feels like I’m about to collapse from all of that.

“Where’s your alcohol?” I call while rummaging through his cupboards. If he’s going to do this to me right now, I’m going to take advantage of the fact he thinks he can just whisk me away to do “work” and dump all that on me! “You’ve got a lot of nerve, Levi! Who do you think you are!?” I find a cupboard that holds all the spirits and pull out a bottle of aged whisky. 

“Your boss. Remember?” He walks back inside after me. “I’m just making sure you’re okay. I know you don’t give me any special treatment but seeing you this way is entertaining.”

“You know, I was thinking of saying yes to dinner even after you told me you wanted to fuck me in your office but you’re pushing it.” I pour the golden liquid into a glass and knock it back like it’s nothing. I’ll admit, he’s got taste in alcohol at least.

“Was that too much?”

“You think?”

“Did you hate the idea?”

“...Not particularly. But don’t you think asking me if I would have sex with my boss a bit strange for some first date conversation?”

“Is it that terrible to be attracted to someone as beautiful and as intelligent as yourself?”

“How are you not embarrassed right now? You say this stuff so easily…” I rub my temples with my index and middle fingers. 

“I don’t get embarrassed. I just know what I want.”

“Right. Of course.” 

“I’ll be more professional. Let me give you a short briefing of my motives,” Levi comes around the island in the kitchen and stands directly across from me, hands turned outward and leaning on the counter.

“Always the working man,” I say, pouring another glass. 

“I’ll clear up any confusion. I’m not a womanizer, if that’s what you’re thinking. I say what I want, when I want to or when it's beneficial, because there’s no point in beating around the bush unless it produces a net positive outcome. I accepted your application to do your field study at my firm because of your incredible recommendations. Later, you proved your worth for one year while working under me. Never before has anyone ever talked back to me or refuted what I have to say, and it was pleasant having your energy in the office. I see how you stand up for people. Your passion is evident.”

“Is there a point to this, sir?” First he confesses to me in more ways than one and now he’s briefing me on the development of his feelings? What a strange man.

“Careful calling me sir outside the office. I can only keep my hands off of you for so long.” Levi leans into his arms and rests his head on his fist. “The more I realized I actually enjoyed going to the office, the more I realized it was because of you.” 

“I-” my voice pauses as I try to find the right words. “I’m agreeing to dinner. I’m also deciding to continue being your employee even though anyone in their right mind would assess the situation differently, but I guess that’s what makes me a ‘critical thinker.’ You’ve presented yourself to be much more congenial than your professional demeanor allows to be seen, and honestly, it’s refreshing how forward you are. No funny business at the office though. We’re just… getting to know each other.”

“No promises, darling,”

“NO pet names either!” I turn away from him. His arms snake around my waist and turn me around.

“Not even in private?”

“You’re incorrigible!” I huff at him. 

“Come,” He pulls my hand toward the back of the kitchen where the refrigerator is. “Let's make dinner.”

My brain can't seem to even fathom the idea of dating my boss, but for some reason I just can’t say no to him. I’ll have to be on my toes, and I won't even be able to tell my friends, but… That few and far between smile of Levi’s is something I want to see much more often. 

  
  
  



	5. Night Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N Decides to give Levi the benefit of the doubt. She tries to explore her own feelings and decisions, and weights out the potential jeopardy of her job with the emotional need she feels from this relationship. After a few too many drinks, she feels more comfortable toward Levi, and decides that maybe taking things slow isn't really her style.

The sun is half way down the horizon, painting the clouds incredible hues of pink and purple. The cozy beach home’s windows have the curtains drawn fully open, bathing the walls in a warm, inviting light. Levi and I have been busying ourselves in the stocked kitchen, as he had suggested a baked garlic salmon and some veggies for dinner. He must frequent this home quite a bit, considering the amount of food already here.

A few beeps echo through the kitchen signifying the oven has preheated, while Levi clicks the gas stove on and places a cast iron skillet atop the blue flame.

I lazily cut the salmon into smaller filets when his arms wrap around me from behind. Levi rests his head on my shoulder, almost as if we were together for years. I pray he can’t feel my pulse racing, but despite the excitement, it's a comforting feeling. 

“You’re not doing this just to appease your boss, are you?” Levi’s voice tickles my ear.

“I think this falls beyond my pay grade, if you ask me,” a small smile creeps up on me as his hug becomes a bit tighter. “To think that you’ve been fond of me the entire time I’ve been working with you is a bit jarring though. You’re quite good at hiding those emotions while there. I never noticed you giving me any special treatment either.”

“I have a reputation to uphold, you know.” Levi lets go and makes his way to the stove top, busying himself with sautéing vegetables. “We still have to keep this a secret. I know you may not be happy with that, but at least for now.”

I thought to myself briefly. I never really considered what I want from a relationship. I assume that for me to enter one, I would have to be infatuated with them, and have hopes of some sort of future, like marriage and living together. Did I want to be kept a secret?

“The last thing I want is for you to think that you don’t matter enough to me. If I could make it publicly known, I would. I’m going to have to deal with countless men trying to get at you,” Levi huffs, emptying the vegetables he just sautéed into a glass bowl.

“Believe me, that’s something that you won’t have to deal with in the slightest,” I’m beyond surprised someone like you is even interested in me. I place the salmon filets on a sheet tray and drizzle them with olive oil. As I turn around toward the oven, Levi is standing right in front of me. “Jeez! You scared me! I could’ve dropped the fish!!” 

“Do you think the guys at the office ask you to coffee to be nice?” Levi’s voice was a bit stern. “Or when they invite you out for drinks afterward?”

“They always ask in a group! I just assumed they felt bad that I wasn’t being included,” I walked around him and slid the tray into the oven. Hopefully the heat from opening the door would be a good enough excuse as to why my face is red again.

“You really don’t give yourself enough credit. Since we’re getting to know each other, come sit with me for a bit.” Levi gestured to the patio furniture on the deck. “I’ve got some questions.”

“Ooooh, am I going to receive your famous interrogation process?” I laugh at him.

“Something like that.”

We sit and chat for a bit, and we ask each other tidbits of information we’d like to know, almost like 20 questions. Favorite type of music, hobbies, favorite colors, things like that. 

“What’s your biggest fear, Levi?” My finger trails the rim of a stemless wine glass he had poured during our conversation. He looks at me intently. 

“Probably losing what I love,” He finally responds. “I’m not too materialistic, but things like my practice, this place.” He gazes once again at me like he needs to say something else, but decides now isn’t the right time to do so. “You?”

“Definitely letting down people who care about me,” I take a sip of the chardonnay that swirls my glass. “I would never want to disappoint anyone. I don’t think I could face them or bear it if I did.”

“That’s an answer very befitting of you, Y/N.” A timer goes off from inside. “Hungry?”

“Starving!!” I happily jump up and follow Levi back inside, as we sit down to enjoy our hard earned meal.

During dessert, Levi poses a question to me. “Would you like to stay the night?”

“Would I-- What?” I cover my mouth as I munch on a strawberry. “Don’t you think that’s a bit much?”

“You said you liked how forward I was. I’m not going to do anything to you, if you don’t want me to, that is.” Levi sips his champagne.

“If I didn’t know any better, Levi, I’d say you’re being almost _too_ eager,” I cup my glass with both hands. “Has it been long since you were last with a woman?” I smile coyly at him.

A noticeable vein pops out on his forehead. “I can control myself just fine, thank you very much.” He gets up to take our dishes to the sink. “I’m only asking because it’s late and we’ve been drinking.

“Sure, sure. I believe you. Always so considerate, sir,” I laugh. “Yeah, I’ll stay. No funny business though!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. You can use the shower, and I have plenty of spare lounge clothes you can wear.”

I was feeling a little brave from the alcohol, and decided that if I was going to be serious about this guy, I would want to push the limits. 

“Is the water warm here? The beach, I mean,” I walk toward the deck, peering down the stairs that lead to a small strip of private sand. 

  
  


“Yeah, it’s summer right now so the temperature is warm day and night,” Levi washes the dishes on his own. I noticed he doesn’t really let me clean, it looks like he has his own way of doing things, but I think he appreciates me trying to be tidy while doing things.

I bolt down the stairs and run to the edge of the water. The ebb and flow builds up and pushes its way up the coast, the water rushing around my ankles. He’s right- it’s very warm. 

“Levi!” I call up to the house. “Turn around!!” Levi gives me a puzzled look from the window but does as instructed.

***Levi’s POV***

Y/N asks me to face away from the window for some reason, but I just listen to her. As soon as I turn, it hits me. _Is she… is she skinny dipping?!?_ I whip back around to face the window and see her already waist deep in the water. Her clothes are neatly folded by the shore, just out of the water’s reach. Her wet hair clings to her body’s curves as she covers her breasts with her arms. The full moon douses her in a beautiful glow and her skin glistens like gems in the soft white light. She finally turns around to look at me. Y/N sinks deeper into the water and I can feel her gazing at me. She cups her hands around her mouth as if to call out to me.

“Are you going to join me or not!” Her voice echoes through the night as it reaches my ears. She’s a bit more drunk than she claims, so it wouldn’t hurt just to make sure she’s safe. I jog down the stairs to where Y/N had folded her clothes, and I start to unbutton my shirt. Once it’s off I notice her eyeing me.

“Aren’t you going to ask me to turn around?” She smiles as she bobs neck deep in the water. 

“I don’t have anything to hide from you,” I say as I undo my belt buckle. Y/N lets out a little squeal and laughs as she covers her eyes. I can’t help but slightly smile at her childish behavior. The cool breeze raises goosebumps all over my body, but the warm water quickly brings me back up to temperature. I wade a bit deeper until I’m within arm’s reach and grab her by her shoulder to have her face me. “What made you do this all of a sudden?”

“Come on Levi, live a little!” She slightly slurs her words. “It’s fun, isn’t it? The water is sooooo nice!” she comes a bit closer before stopping herself. “I just realized we’re both naked.” That all too familiar red comes creeping up her ears and soon covers her entire face. I can't help but let out a small chuckle. I follow her shoulder down to her arm and pull her closer. 

“Does this bother you?” I want nothing more than to feel her body against mine, even under water her warmth is imminent as it beams through the skin of the arm I’m holding. “I can’t see anything, I promise, but it’s getting a bit hard to resist the urge to hold you with you right in front of me.” She descends a bit deeper into the water until it’s just below her nose, and it looks like she’s thinking fairly hard about what I just said.

***Y/N POV***

As I keep my head near the surface of the water I try to sober myself up a bit. I think I got in a little over my head with this stunt, but even I’m having trouble controlling myself around him. Levi runs his hand through my wet hair as I lean into his touch. Without a word, I move my body forward into his, and rest my head in the crook of his neck. My own arms still wrapped around my body, slowly released to press my bare skin against his. He’s a bit more muscular than I imagined, but his skin is soft, as if he moisturizes nightly. Levi’s skin is very warm, and still smells faintly of his cologne despite soaking in the sea water. His arms snake around my shoulders as he props his chin on my head.

“Hey, Levi,” my voice almost whispers.

“Hm?” His voice rumbles through his chest. We lean on a large rock protruding from the sea floor up through the surface, as the gentle waves rock us back and forth.

“It’s getting excruciatingly difficult to take things slow with you,” My eyes close as I take in his scent. His body stiffens, but is quickly readjusted back to it’s relaxed demeanor. “I’m trying to wrap my head around how I’m going to be able to face you at work. I’m not usually like this.”

“I know. I’ve seen you there, remember? You’re quite the diligent worker bee.”

“We could get in some serious trouble for this, you know.”

“Who’s going to reprimand us? I’m the owner, after all.”

“Oh, don’t give me that. You know what I mean.”

“Y/N.” Levi gently pushes me away as the water rifts between where our bodies were touching, much cooler than the warmth we shared moments ago. “We’ll catch a cold if we stay here too long.” He pressed his forehead against mine before making his way back to shore. “I’ll bring us some towels,” He called behind him. I turn around as the water reaches his hips, and I’m left there wondering if he had more to say, and if I should even bring it up again. 

Levi comes back out with a towel wrapped around his waist, gesturing for me to come out of the water. I’m a bit hesitant, as I cover myself with my arms again.

“Look, I can stand here and tell you how incredibly breathtaking you are over and over but you’ll get sick, so just come out and go take a shower,” Levi covers his eyes with one hand. He holds the towel out, and I quickly run towards him and take the towel from his hands. 

“I’ll go on ahead,” I call as I run up the steps and into the house. Clothes are already laid out in the restroom; some grey sweatpants and a baggy black t shirt. 

The steam from the shower helps clear my head, and the warm water hitting the back of my neck brings me back to reality. This is really happening, isn't it? 

_He’s your boss, Y/N. Even if you were interested in him you need to learn to control yourself. Have a little backbone, will you?_ I think to myself as I finish rinsing my hair. Stepping out of the shower, I walk towards the floor to ceiling mirror and wipe away the condensation that had settled on the surface. Eyeing myself without make up is a bit odd, and knowing he’ll see me this way is nerve wracking, but there’s no point in dwelling on this either. My eyebags are very good indicators that I have trouble sleeping, though.

After getting dressed, I wrap a towel around my neck to prevent my hair from soaking the shirt. A yawn escapes me as I stretch my arms over my head. _I guess I am really sleeping here._

I walk towards the kitchen to let Levi know I’m done with the shower, but he appears to have done so already. 

“There’s two bathrooms?” I sit at the island in the kitchen.

“There’s two bathrooms,” Levi walked around the island to lean right next to me. “We can sleep in separate rooms, if you’d like.”

“I don’t mind sharing a bed with you, Levi.” I nudged him. “It won’t be the first time we’ve slept together.” 

“I just don’t want you to get the wrong idea of me.”

“Considering you’ve very explicitly said that you’ve wanted to fuck me on your office desk, I cannot fathom of any other possible impression I could get from you. That was a very real conversation we had, remember?” I raise my eyebrows at him. “So what is it you really want from me?”

“Well,” a sigh escapes his lips. “There’s no doing this the ‘right way’ in our situation. I don’t like flings or one night stands or any of that. My intentions with you are to be with you in the long run, of course. I hope that one day we won’t have to hide that, and that I can spend time doing everything and nothing with you. I truly believe that if I had asked you the old fashioned way, you would have turned me down just like those boys at the office who keep asking you to coffee. I can at least give you a bit more than that.”

I’m a bit taken aback by his sincerity, and it must have shown on my face.

“Did I cross a line?” his brow wrinkled in concern.

“No, I just-,” I get up to face him. “I didn’t expect that answer from you. Then again, I don’t know much about you anyway.” I keep his gaze as I turn away from him before finally walking across the house. “Bedroom’s this way, right?” 

Levi quickly follows into the room at the end of the house. French doors adorn the right side of the room, which he then opens, letting in a cool breeze and the soft moonlight. 

“I like sleeping with these open,” Levi sits on the edge of the bed. “I hope that’s okay,”

“Almost like a honeymoon,” a giggle escapes my lips. “You should be this thoughtful at work. I wonder how you’ll hold up there, considering you’re much more hands on that I thought you were.” I climb under the covers and bring them up to my chin. “Nice and warm~. Join me?” I lift a side of the blanket as he finds his way under it. He immediately weighs an arm on my waist, scooping me up towards him, the only thing separating us are the thin fabrics of our shirts. 

My heartbeat becomes loud in my ears, and I’m positive that Levi can feel it as well. I found myself gazing at him in admiration, the moonlight casting an incredible glow on his face, and I realized how beautiful he really is. I can feel my face moving forward, closer and closer to his, until I can feel his warm breath on mine.

“Y/N,” his voice a low purr, calling my name. His hand gently cradles my cheek, thumb brushing across my lower lip. “Just a taste.” His lips pressed gently onto mine, as my eyes fluttered closed, and I drank every second of the most tender kiss he could have given me. 

As he pulls away, it finally sinks in that I’ve fallen quite hard for this man. Starry-eyed, I look up into his gaze.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Levi cooed. “This was hard enough already.” His eyes were hungry, ravenous even. I decided not to push for more, even though my body was on fire. 

“Goodnight, Levi,” I nestle myself under his head, tugging at his shirt. He kisses the top of my head gently, running his hand down the back. 

“I’ll see you in the morning, love,” I feel his gentle breathing gain a steady pace, and I drift away wondering if this will be one of the first times in a while where I’m able to sleep through the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support. Forgive me for the tedious updates. It's a bit tough with a full time job, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. I'm open to notes, but please let me know if you like what I'm writing. Thank you so much. <3


	6. Buzzer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finally has some quiet time, only for it to be taken by her childhood friend, Eren. He ends up confessing her in a way that breaks her trust with him, and ends up feeling unable to face him later on. Levi conveniently called her over to work son some files, so she is hoping that the busy work he gives her will help her get her mind off things. She'll be busy, however, Y/N will be preoccupied with something very different instead.

Levi and I had a relatively uneventful morning. It was Sunday, and I ended up waking up before him. His arms were securely wrapped around my waist, and I was lucky not to actually wake him this time. I ended up waiting for him in the kitchen, and I made us a small breakfast. He finally wakes up and walks out of the bedroom, his hair very clearly slept on. 

“Did you make this?” Levi came up to the kitchen of his beach home, scratching his head. It was almost like he was still asleep. 

“Yeah, for us,” I reach out to pat down the hair that’s sticking up. His morning voice is raspy, just like the first time I heard it. He’s also, very clearly, still sleepy.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Levi plants a small kiss on my temple. “You’re my guest.”

“It’s the least I could do after you put up with me last night. Sorry for that night swim stunt,” I slink down in my chair hugging my arms. Levi eyes me intently, a slight shade of red coming down the tips of his ears. I begin to cover my face as I remember our naked bodies pressed against each other in the warm sea. 

“I don’t normally have fun,” Levi broke the tension. “But I will say that spending time with you is enjoyable.” Levi quickly cleans his plate and takes his and mine to the sink. 

“I’ll drop you off at home today,” He says, grabbing the boxes of documents we worked on yesterday. “I’ll meet you outside.”

I notice he’s being a bit more distant this morning than he was last night. I decided not to pry too much, but I saw him take a phone call from the window. He slams his trunk a little harder than normal, too. 

Grabbing my stuff, I walk out the door. He had left his keys in the brass bowl, so I took those and locked the door on my way. 

Levi holds the door of his car open for me. I mutter a thank you, and we drive in silence. 

As we get to my apartment, I remember to hand him his keys from his beach house.

“Keep them,” Levi gently pushes the keys back into my hand. “I have another set. One of those keys is for the house, and the other one is for my office at the firm. You’ll need to get in there if I’m not available since you’re my assistant now.”

“Ah, right. Okay,” I clip the keys on to my lanyard with the main office key as well as my own keychains. 

“I may need you later for something, so just be mindful.” Levi exits his car and holds my door open for me. “I’ll walk you to your door.”

“That’s not necessary-”

“Nonsense,” Levi takes my bag off my shoulder. “Lead the way.”

“Right…” I trail forward with Levi following close behind. Once I get to my door I turn to him.

“Levi,” My eyebrows furrow in concern. “Is everything okay? You seemed upset this morning and it looked like it got worse right after that call you took before I came out.” 

“It’s nothing, Y/N.” Levi hands me my bag “Please don’t worry about me.” He starts to turn but I grab his arm before he leaves.

“Will you at least tell me later? You’re getting worse and worse at hiding stuff from me, you know.” I lighten my grasp on his arm.

“We’ll talk later,” he curtly says, as he walks back out toward the street to his car.

****

The time is now 2pm, and I’ve already taken a shower and decided to catch up on some shows I had recorded. Almost like clockwork, my doorbell rang. 

_ Ugh. literally who could it be? _

I’m in my comfy sweats and a loose cropped T shirt, so opening the door like this should be fine, right?

“Coming!” I shout while jogging over. Upon opening I’m picked up and spun around.

“Y/N!!!” 

“Eren?!” He finally puts me down. “Wh- what are you doing here?” 

“You thought I wasn’t going to see my longest friend after she disappeared yesterday? Did Levi work you to the bone or something?” Eren said, making himself comfortable on my couch.

A rather inappropriate thought crossed my mind at Eren’s choice of words. I rush to my kitchen to get us both a glass of water, god knows I need it right now. 

“He had us go over a battery case he’s working on, he said it was pretty valuable,” I sat down right next to him, placing the glass on a coaster on the table in front of us. “It was… a pretty uneventful day, we worked the entire time.” 

“That man doesn’t know how to have a good time,” Eren said. “Luckily, you’re off today, and I’m here to hang!”

We ended up watching some shows together for about an hour or so before the atmosphere got a bit uncomfortable for me. Eren began getting much closer than he normally would, touching his arm against mine, and even trying to put his hand over my shoulder a few times. I tried my best to brush it off, but he kept getting more persistent.

“Y/N,” Eren turns to me, his face serious. Before I could react, his hand gently grabbed my neck and he pulled me in, placing a kiss on my lips. My eyes widen, and at that moment, my phone rings. I quickly pull away and answer it without even looking at the caller ID.

“Y/N,” Levi’s voice is on the other side of the call. My face turns pale as I realize it’s him. “I’d like to speak with you. I also need some assistance with a load of paperwork. Please make your way over here.”

“Yes, sir,” I say, and hang up before he could get another word out. 

“Eren I-” He begins to lean in again before I push him away. “Stop!”

“Oh, I’m-” Eren backs off and sits on the other end of the couch. “I’m not sure what came over me but… I just had to let you know how I feel.”

“Eren…” I get up and walk toward my coat hanger and pull on a cardigan. “You need to go. You know romantic relationships are forbidden at work and I don’t want you to put your job in danger. Please, just leave.” 

“Can I at least know if you feel the same way?” Eren gets up and makes his way towards me. Instinctively I back away from him. This stops him, and his face shows unease.

“Please leave. I have to go to work,” I turn away from him, not being able to look him in the eye after that.

“Levi again, of course. Whatever it is you feel towards me, Y/N, I promise I won’t give up on you,” Eren opens the door and walks out before I could say anything to him.

I lean on my door, slowly sliding down to the floor, tears welling up in my eyes. I knew Levi was right when he pointed out he had feelings for me, but now I don’t know how to face him after that stunt Eren pulled. What worried me more is that Eren and I were colleagues, so this would only make our situation working together even worse. Hopefully Levi can take up enough of my time so that I won’t even have to think about it. 

  
  
  


I decided to take a ride service to work so I didn’t have to wait for the train. I didn’t even change, I was still in the black sweats and white cropped top, I just threw on a pair of sneakers and ran out the door.

I ended up crying the entire ride to work, my poor driver kept asking me if I was okay. 

Wiping away my tears, I make sure to give him a good tip for putting up with my sobbing, and I walk up the steps inside the lobby to the elevators. As soon as I got in the office, I knocked on Levi’s door, which he always kept locked, even if he was in. He’s got this automated lock thing, so there’s a buzzer that lets people into his office. Once I heard it go off, I turned the handle and gently walked inside, making sure the door didn’t slam behind me from it’s weight.

“Hi, Levi,” I faced the door, my face still puffy from crying. 

“Y/N,” Levi was buried in his work. “Come sit here, I need you to look at a few things,”

“Yes, sir,” I slowly walked over to him. He didn’t seem to realize I was upset, but he was so busy I felt bad even considering bringing it up. 

“Here, take these small claims forms and fill them out with the corresponding informa-, Y/N?” Levi finally looks up at me and sees my swollen face. He takes my face in his hands and examines me closely. “What happened? Are you hurt? Is everything okay?” Levi isn’t really one to express worry like this, but I guess without context it could be a bit concerning.

“I’m… not sure if this is something I should tell you, sir,” My hand travels up to touch, and then to wipe, my lips. “I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“You know I won’t be able to focus with you crying here,” Levi wiped a tear rolling down my cheek. “I won’t be upset.”

“Eren came to my house today.”

“Alright, so perhaps I’ll be slightly upset.”

“He… Everything was fine! We were hanging out like we normally do. And then he got a bit more touchy than normal, and he ended up kissing me. At that moment is when you called. I didn’t want it to happen but I wasn’t expecting it, I- I didn’t know what to do or where to go so I was relieved I got a call to stop the situation but it ended up being you, and I didn’t want you to think I was short with you over the phone either but it had just’ happened and--”

“Enough.”

Levi’s posture became a bit more broad, his chest puffed out in anger. His usually cold eyes were reflecting off the red folders on his desk, and he was very clearly, extremely, mad about this. 

“Levi I-” I began but to no avail.

“He showed up and kissed you? Out of the blue?” Levi writes on one of the forms with a pen, but his grip was so hard it ended up snapping the pen in half. I quickly reach for another one for him and replace the one in his hand. 

“Pretty much. I don’t know how I’m going to face him tomorrow after that rejection, but I just wish I could take my mind off of it right now.” Levi’s warm hand grazes the inside of my thigh.

“Y/N, I am genuinely so sorry you had to go through this.” His grip gave a slight squeeze before retracting, and that same hand now cupped my face. With his touch, it’s different. I want him to touch me more and more, and each time he pulls away leaves me eager for the next. “Is there anything I can do to make the situation better?”

“You’re being nicer to me than normal, so I can’t complain at the moment,” I hold his hand against my face with my own. “Don’t worry, I’ll be okay.” 

A couple of hours pass as we focus on these small claims reports. I helped Levi sort their medical bills, mostly. We had some idle chatter, but it was still the same behavior as this morning. 

“Levi, what was that phone call about this morning?” I ask him without lifting my head from the paperwork I was focusing on.

“I told you we would talk about that later,” He said, sternly yet again.

“You’re lying to me.”

“It’s not a lie, I told you we would talk about it later.”

“It’s later now,”

“Are you a child?”

“I just want to make sure you’re okay!” My voice raised itself a bit higher than I thought it would. I tried to drop the conversation after this, but he ended up giving me an answer.

After a very large sigh, Levi turns to explain to me. “I got a call from my business partner this morning. It left a bit of a sour taste in my mouth, so I haven’t been in the best mood. I owe you an apology.”

“What could it have been that made you so angry?” I wheel my chair closer to Levi. 

“I was supposed to have a meeting with Erwin yesterday about the documents you helped me look at while we were at the beach house. He was upset when I cancelled last minute, and assumed that I was with my “easy assistant.” I hated that he said that, so I made sure to make it known to him that those were not my intentions with you.”

“So Erwin knows?”

“I didn’t give him an answer as to whether we are involved romantically,” Levi Gets up and leans on his desk. “I didn’t want to put you at risk of losing your job. I may pull the strings but he’s in charge of HR and payroll.” 

I decide to get up and mimic Levi’s stance, leaning on the table. “Seems like it struck a nerve. Thank you for sticking up for me.” My hand gives Levi’s a firm squeeze before I decide to sit back down. 

Levi grabs me by the arm and turns me back to lean on the desk, this time right in front of me. His face slowly closed in on mine. “Just a taste wasn’t nearly enough for me, you know. Let me help you take your mind off today.” His hands gently cradle my face as his lips reach mine. Levi’s lips lingered much longer than the small kiss we shared last night in his bed, and as he pulled away, he moved back in for more. I could feel his hands trail from my head to my neck, down to my hips. My arms snake around his neck as our breathing quickens, lips parted, but not stopping or slowing. Levi’s hands found their way into the back of my loose cropped t-shirt, and wherever his hands touched my bare skin left it in flames. He lowered his hands onto my rear and picked me up with ease, giving a firm squeeze before setting me down to sit on his desk. I let out a small squeal upon his antic, and I can feel his mouth slightly curl up into a smile. His lips moved from mine to my cheek, trailing kisses down my jaw, his hot breath on the crook of my neck causing me to shiver. 

Without thinking, I start to unbutton his shirt. Our mouths not leaving each other’s, the loving kisses become a bit more rushed, and all the more hungry. I run my hands down the length of his chest, and take in just how well built he really is. I can’t help but run my hand through his hair, and feel his body towering over mine as he leans me farther and farther back until we’re both lying down on his desk. Levi pulls away and gives me a gentle look.

“Y/N…” His eyes are full of lust. “I want to have my way with you right now, if you’ll let me.”

“Levi, I--” I’m interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Levi and I quickly removed ourselves from the top of his desk and tried our best to make each other look presentable. Levi clicks a button on his computer that shows who’s coming in, but I wasn’t able to see the image from where I’m leaning. 

“You may enter,” Levi says, audibly annoyed that our little moment was cut short. As he finishes buttoning the last button at the bottom of his shirt, a tall, blonde man walks into the office.

“Erwin,” Levi looks at him sternly. “We’re a bit busy, do you mind?” 

“Ah good, you’re both here,” Erwin said as he sat down in one of the guest chairs in front of us. “I need to talk to the two of you.”

My throat is immediately tied in a knot as I worry about the state of Levi’s firm and his obligation to his business partner. Could it all really be worth a relationship with me?

  
  
  
  



	7. Rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Levi are visited by Erwin, Levi's concerned business partner. It's possible he has some sort of idea of what exactly is going on between the two of you. While this little meeting leaves a sour taste in your mouths after a fairly sweet encounter, Levi decides to show you a hobby of his, something he's not too keen on sharing with anyone.

Erwin makes his way to sit across from the both of us. His tone was serious, and his face all the more pressing.

“You’re together,” Erwin crossed his legs. “Working diligently I presume?” 

“As always, sir,” I formally addressed Erwin, knowing my position.

“What brings you here?” Levi said without looking up at him. “We’re quite busy with these forms.”

“You could have her handle those herself, Levi. She’s more than capable.” Erwin eyes Levi as he signs and hands me the forms for review. 

“I’m training her, remember?” his answers were quick and cutting. 

“I can see myself out-” I’m cut off as I lift myself up from the chair from behind Levi’s desk.

“No need, Y/N.” Erwin’s hand motions me to sit back down. “I wanted to speak to both of you. You’ve been a wonderful addition to the firm, and we see an incredible potential in you. We want to make sure you are receiving proper training and that there’s no distractions, to your benefits and to the firm’s, of course.”

“What are you getting at?” Levi chimes in, head resting on his fist as he leans into his armchair. 

“You’re not a very patient teacher, Levi.” Erwin’s voice raised slightly. “I just wanted to assure myself that you personally training Y/N wouldn’t be an issue, and that working with Y/N wasn’t going to deter you from your regular responsibilities. We have plenty of capable employees who would be willing to train her.”

“She doesn’t need anyone else,” Levi got up. “She’s been doing exceptional so far. She’s the one who made the connection that got us our conclusion on our most recent fairly hefty battery case; something that both you and I overlooked.”

“You mean the documents we were supposed to have a meeting about on Saturday?” Erwin pointed out.

“It was a good learning experience for her,” Levi almost spit back.

I felt like a child whose parents were arguing about what is best for me. It seemed that I didn’t really have a say in training, not that it mattered, but despite Levi’s unexpected behavior, we’ve had a relatively easy time separating work and play. 

“She hasn’t made a mistake, yet,” Erwin said. “How will you react then? You have quite the short temper.” 

“I can control myself perfectly fine, Erwin. If that’s all you needed, we’re very busy at the moment and I’d appreciate it if you could let us finish.” Levi walked over to the far end of his office where a porcelain tea set was displayed. 

“He only makes tea when he’s anxious about something,” Erwin coyly says to me.

“With all due respect, sir,” I finally chime in. “Mr. Ackerman has been very helpful and informative during training. I have no problem handling his… outbursts. I’d appreciate it if you took what I have to say into consideration in regards to my way of learning how to do things.” 

“...Very well, Y/N.” Erwin nodded in my direction, and made his way to the door. “Levi.” Erwin exits the office, gently closing the door behind him. Levi quickly makes sure that it’s fully locked before walking back to his tea set. He pours two cups of black tea in beautiful teal cups, the edges and handles painted gold. Walking to a small fridge in his office, he reaches for a small quart of milk, and pours it in one of the cups. His eyes soften a bit as he walks toward me with both saucers, setting the milky liquid in front of me. 

“Forgive me,” he sits next to me, taking a sip of his tea. “I had a feeling he’d be coming in today.”

“And you still pulled that stunt from earlier?” I scoffed at him.

“You didn’t stop me,” His face was smug.

“I…” I rub the rim of the teacup with my thumb. “I didn’t want you to stop. But, that’s passed already. Time to dive into this paperwork!~” I smile brightly at him. 

“Wait, Y/N-”

“No no, Levi,” My index finger shushes his lips. “We’ve got to get busy.” Winking at him, I sip my tea while lightly humming and reading the forms we had to tediously fill out.

“Fine.” He sighs loudly, almost like he’s throwing a fit. It’s honestly kind of cute. It wasn’t the right time for me personally, though, and I think I’d like to let our relationship flourish a bit more before I decide to be any more intimate with him. 

“I’ll have you know that it’s been driving me absolutely insane to know what you feel like and not what you look like. Although I’m sure it will be nothing short of extraordinary.” Levi leafs through a 3-ring binder.

“Levi!” I playfully hit his arm. I feel my face heat up as it usually does whenever he says these things with such ease.

We work the rest of the Sunday in comfortable silence, until a wall clock strikes 6pm. 

“Let me take you home,” Levi places the last of the forms on a large pile beside him. 

“I know if I try to refuse, you won’t let me leave, so sure,” I zip up my jacket and grab my bag.

Levi and I walk down the steps of the building where the firm is located out to the parking garage where his car is. He holds the door open for me as I slide in, the familiar scent of his cologne clinging onto the leather seats of this sleek car. 

“I’m not one to fawn over things like this but this car is incredibly nice,” I trail a finger over the thick stitches on the door. “It’s the nicest one I’ve ever been in.” 

“It’s one of the first things I bought with my ‘big boy money’ as they say,” Levi turns the key in the ignition and rests his hand on the clutch.

“You like cars?” I leaned a bit on the center divider between our seats. “Stick shift too? I wish I could drive like that.”

“Wanna learn?”

“In this????! I already feel nervous in the passenger’s seat,” squirming in my seat, I readjust myself to face him a bit more. “No way I can get behind the wheel.”

“Ah come on, it’ll be fun.”

“I’m still not entirely sure what your idea of fun is, you know.”

“When we were in the sea last night, you told me to live a little. This is me attempting that. I don’t want you to get bored of me either, you know.”

“That’s sweet of you to put in the effort.”

“I’ll take us somewhere empty,” His hand gently takes mine. When he occasionally needs to switch gears, he would take my hand with his and move the gear shift. Feeling the rumble of the engine rev as the gears ascend was exhilarating, and it was nice seeing this side of him as well. It’s a bit weird to think that this stuffy guy changed so much in my eyes in such a short period of time, but I seem to be falling for him more and more.

We drive for about 10 minutes before he leads me to an abandoned parking lot with a series of small buildings off to the side. The buildings have the paint peeling off them, it looks like no one had been inside them for ages. 

Levi pulls up close to one of the buildings and parks. He exits and comes around to open my door as he usually does.

“You said you didn’t want to drive this one, right?” He leads me to a garage like door on the side of one of the buildings. Levi presses a button on his keys and the door lifts open, revealing 3 more very expensive looking vehicles.

I raise my eyebrows at him incredulously. 

“You’re kidding.”

“Why would I lie to you, darling?” He leans on the hood of a particularly cherry red car. “Wanna ride?”

I cross my arms at his tease. Levi tosses me the keys and motions me to get in the driver’s seat. Rolling my eyes at him, I make my way to the bright red vehicle. The interior is black, with red stitching across the seats and accents. The leather still smells faintly like him, so he must frequent these cars as well.

“Are these your weekend cars?” I poke fun at him.

“Everyone needs a hobby,” Levi fastens his seatbelt. I follow suit, and gently insert the key into the ignition. “Are you familiar with manual components?”

“I know a bit from video games, aha,” a sheepish grin forms on my face. “Clutch, brake, gas, gear shift. I know it has to be in neutral before you start.”

“Good, good. So push the clutch all the way down to the floor board,” Levi points “and then wiggle the gear shift a bit to make sure it’s in the middle.”

“Wiggle?”

“Yeah. Give me your hand.” Levi picks up my hand and places it on the gear shift, his hand still on top of mine. “Like this.” He shimmies the shift back and forth a bit to ensure it’s in neutral. 

“Are all your cars like this? I can’t imagine having to push down that heavy pedal each time you want to speed up or slow down.” 

“It’s a good time once you get the hang of it,” Levi pushes his hair back. The eagerness exuding from him is so inviting, and I’ve never seen him so excited to talk about something like this before. Granted, he’s not very visibly excited about anything, but you can just tell that he really loves his hobby. 

“If you say so, sir.” I follow his directions as we exit the garage and make a few circles around the parking lot, switching between first and second gear.

“You’re doing great. Didn’t even stall once.” Levi’s proud face is eminent despite his calm demeanor. “We can stop here.”

We end up parking the car at the edge of the lot during an absolutely beautiful sunset.

“You know, we always seem to be together during this time,” I rolled my window down to let in a cool summer breeze. “So are you going to tell me this isn’t a date either?”

“I didn’t formally ask you on a date. I just wanted to show you my cars.” Levi’s hair swayed slightly by the breeze. “Did you want it to be a date?”

“It sure seemed like one, Levi. I’m trying to figure out how I’m going to show up to work tomorrow with a full office, especially after that whole thing with Eren.” My body stiffens as I rub my hands together. I can feel myself start to get anxious, and if this is how I’m reacting to just the memory of what happened, I’m not sure what I’ll do when I actually have to deal with Eren as a coworker alone.

A warm hand is gently caressing my thigh. Levi rubs his thumb back and forth, while looking straight ahead. 

“I’m sorry.” is all he says. “I can fire him, you know.”

“Levi!!”   
  


“What?! He pushed himself onto you without your consent and now you have to work in the same place as him? It’s my firm, Y/N. I can get rid of him if you want me to.”

“Levi, I really appreciate you trying to remedy this but I don’t think Eren’s intentions were malicious. It’s hard when you’re good friends with someone who has feelings for you. It feels as though now everything he does is just to get at me romantically and I just don’t know what to do. Besides, I’m sure he feels defeated as well. I pretty much kicked him out of my house when you called. He’s earned his spot at your firm, you know.”

“Maybe it’s going to be much harder to separate work life from personal life than I thought,” his grip tightens around my thigh. “Just the thought of him even looking at you after that boils my blood.”

“Listen,” my hand wraps around his, in hopes of calming him down. “You don’t have to worry about me, you know. I’m a big girl. “Will you take me home? I’ve gotta get up early to catch the train. I’m definitely going to miss getting chauffeured by you, though.”

“I could pick you up in the morning,” Levi leans over the gear shift, his face inches from mine.

“Levi, you’re an incredibly smart man. Is that a good idea?” I reach a hand up to caress his cheek.

“...I guess we shouldn’t be seen together so often, huh.” He leans into my hand, lightly kissing the heel of my palm. “Erwin’s got his eagle eye on us anyway.”

“It’ll be okay. Besides being my boyfriend, you’re also my boss, so… I guess I’ll just have to be extra careful-”

“Wait. Say that again.”

“I’ll… have to be extra careful?”

“No, before that.”

“You’re my boss??” I pressed the situation a bit longer realizing what I had actually spoken. 

“You know what you said, Y/N.” Levi’s face inches closer to mine, and I’m positive he can feel the heat radiating from it.

“You are SO embarrassing! You didn’t even officially ask me out, you know. We’re technically in secrecy.”

“If I could shout it from the rooftops I would.”

“Right! You. Proclaiming love from rooftops. Extremely out of character, don't you think? We’re too old for this nonsense anyway! Sneaking around like teenagers… I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t enjoying myself, though.”

Levi quickly exits the vehicle and walks around to the front of it. He puts one foot up on the front fender.

“Uh, Levi?” I lean over the steering wheel. “What are you doing?”

He pushes himself up so he’s standing on the hood of his car. 

“Levi?!” I clamor out of the car to see him climbing up on the roof of his small vehicle. He must have had some sort of realization while up there because his ears are bright red.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” He looks down at me.

“Hi, Levi, did you finally go mad?” bending towards the car, I tug at the hem of his pant legs.

“Y/N!” Levi’s voice echoes through the empty lot we were in. The building was in some abandoned area of town, not a soul to be seen. “Will you, please, be mine!!”

I stumble back at the volume of his voice. Eyes wide, I struggle to find the words to give him a proper response. Meanwhile, Levi jumps off the roof of the car, landing in front of me. He takes my hands in his, and holds them up to his chest.

“I hope a car roof is enough for you right now,” He leaves a small kiss on my fingertips.

“Yes,” I lean forward into his chest, not wanting him to see how embarrassed I am. “I’m saying yes to your question. Don’t actually scream from a rooftop, though. It doesn’t suit you.” Levi’s arms squeeze around my shoulders as I hear a rumble in his chest, followed by a sound I never thought I’d hear; a genuine laugh. 

“Noted, darling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys like this lmk lol. Comments are kind of like reassurance! Tell your friends LOL.


End file.
